worldofthelosfandomcom-20200214-history
World of Thelos Wiki
Welcome to the World of Thelos Wiki The World of Thelos is a custom campaign world for any roleplaying game system. Information will be included to use this guide with any d20 system, but with a little effort and creativity the stories, characters, and adventures can fit any system you use. Some players may have old hard copies of the campaign guide. This wiki serves as the final source material and information here supersedes that of any previously printed sources. World of Thelos The world of Thelos is one of high fantasy, great magic and growing technology. Thelos is a large and diverse world on the brink of an industrial revolution, but not one of steam or electricity. Imagine a world where wild elves live in trees so large that the tops of them are not visible from the ground. A world where dwarven engineers ply the skies in airships and build fantastic machinery never conceived of before. It is a world where humans ride to battle on flying drakes, and dragons wage destructive battle on the lesser races. Daemons and Seraphs battle for power over mortals, or maintain the balance demanded by the Gods. That is the world of Thelos. Basic Geography The world of Thelos is comprised of two major land forms which are split into four continents. Countless smaller land masses, island chains, and archipelagos dot the seas of the world as well. Technology Thelos has begun an industrial revolution of sorts, but one unlike any other the players might be used to. With magic so prominent in the world there has been no need to develop steam engines, harness electricity, or even rely on gun powder, though the last is in use around the world. Dwarven engineers and wizards have begun to craft machines, weapons, and gadgets that use magic to make them move and operate in ways that were not possible before. They have even adapted this new power to build magnificent flying ships that are just starting to be seen around the world. All of this technology is covered in greater detail in later chapters. How is Thelos Different? This campaign world is compatible with any d20 game system, but has been more closely adapted to Pathfinder. That said it still varies greatly from what most people will be used to. Some races, gnomes and halflings most specifically, simply do not exist. Elves are different, more primal and nature oriented, and several new races are available. The players and GMs will also notice new and different creatures, more closely tied to the mythological creatures of our world than the adaptations of past RPGs. We strive to create a world that is high fantasy, but not just a carbon copy of dozens of other worlds. We hope you enjoy! Chapters [[Thelos Optional Rules|'Thelos Optional Rules']] [[How is Thelos Different|'How is Thelos Different']] [[History of Thelos|'History of Thelos']] [[Races of Thelos|'Races of Thelos']] [[Classes and Their Roles|'Classes and Their Roles']] * New Prestige Classes [[The Land and its People|'The Land and its People']] * Notables and Nobles of Thelos * Power Groups [[Realms of Faith|'Realms of Faith']] Equipment for all Jobs New Monsters [[New Magic|'New Magic']] Links and Disclaimers World of Thelos is a copyright of Gray Raven Publishing. Do us a favor, if you borrow it, mention us. Also don't sell our material. That's just not cool. Thanks. This website uses trademarks and/or copyrights owned by Paizo Inc., which are used under Paizo's Community Use Policy. We are expressly prohibited from charging you to use or access this content. This website is not published, endorsed, or specifically approved by Paizo Inc. For more information about Paizo's Community Use Policy, please visit paizo.com/communityuse. For more information about Paizo Inc. and Paizo products, please visit paizo.com. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse